Chat Message 2
· UPOTU · Yeah.... ep 13 is up · and i ahve a lot of spoilers · [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:UltiVerse UltiVerse]' has left Planet Chaturn. ' · has landed on Planet Chaturn. ' · 1:58'UltiVerse · 2:01'Reo 54'Seson 2: Speedair turns back in to Reo, How? · 2:02'UltiVerse' · 2:03'Reo 54'When Dark Essence is blasting Ulti, Ulti teleports away and Dark Essence's blast hits Speedair. From the blast the Spirit matter falls off speedai and reo is back in his human form. · 2:04'UltiVerse' · 2:04'Reo 54'Reo knows what he has done as speedair, but he can't speak of any of these things. · 2:05'UltiVerse'Ah. Guilty conscience? · 2:06'Reo 54'He says he will make it up and wants to become a plumber, but he is hunted by speedair in his dreams. One day when he has finnaly "remembered" something he trys to tell it, but is turned back in to Speedair from the guilt and the rage still in him · yes · 2:07'UltiVerse'Ooh. · 2:08'Reo 54'well can't reaveal anything more, sorry! · Now Season 3 · 2:09'UltiVerse'Okay. · 2:10'Reo 54'Reo has more power, cuz now he has 2 more powers. But yet he hasn't unlocked them, so he is weak · 2:10'UltiVerse'I see that he's unstable. · 2:12'Reo 54'yes · Now a big Spoiler about Speedair's power · 2:13'UltiVerse'Go on, then. · 2:13'Reo 54'The origin is in the Spirit Matter · 2:13'UltiVerse'Ah. · 2:14'Reo 54'it was once used by his father. it also has the power to rule the Esoterica, who are actualy spirits · The Spirit matter gives you the power to rule over spirits. · before he got it. he had 2 spirits in him · at first it was Rage · 2:15'UltiVerse'And...? · 2:16'Reo 54'he controled him and when Reo was totaly under Rage's control he rage couldn't control Reo · cuz an other Spirit named Demon was in him · with both of them in one mind the three would fuse (Reo, Rage and Demon) · The 2 spiritd decided to leave, but they were the ones that leave there "hands" in them so they could control them later. when Reo got the matter the 2 spirits were sucked back in to Reo and accedently created Demon rage, who is now Speedair's Lackey.So Reo's Mind has 4 parts. Part 1: Reo Part 2: Rage Part 3: Demon Part 4: Spirit Matter · So in season 3 his mind has 6 parts · 2:29'UltiVerse'What are the other two? · 2:30'Reo 54'Guilt · Hatethrid · Hatred* · Season 4? · 2:33'UltiVerse'Season 4? · 2:33'Reo 54'okay · Okay · When Speedair Finds out about the 2 other spirits in him he begins to control them. Now in season 4 he has more power than ever. So he starts what he begun. He Starts The Universal War III · 2:36'UltiVerse'What happens to Ulti during all this? · 2:36'Reo 54'Ulti was serarching For Reo in season 3. · But instead he found Arnux · who has gone back to his villain said · and mage spoiler: He works for the 6th unknown powerful Lord · 2:37'UltiVerse'I missed a lot, huh? · 2:37'Reo 54'not realy · these are just mega ideas · that i make up as they go · · 2:38'UltiVerse'Alrighty, then. · 2:38'Reo 54'copy this all and save it in MS Word same as my and Ahmad's talk · 2:38'UltiVerse'Uh, why? · 2:39'Reo 54'cuz a lot of important ideas come up in there/here and i will forget them · but i need them · 2:39'UltiVerse'I'm on a phone. · 2:39'Reo 54'did you read ep 13? · cool · 2:40'UltiVerse'I'll do so now. · 2:40'Reo 54' · Well When Reo finds out About UWIII he goes to find Speedair, but Ulti doesn't know he is doing just what Arnux and the 6th TPL wants · So yeah Ulti kinda serves them. · at the end in the finnal battle, arnux blasts them both in to the sun Category:Messages Category:Chat Category:The Powerful Lords